


Description

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: Каллен перебирает воспоминания, словно пригоршню монет, бережно стряхивает с них грязь галлюцинаций и дурных снов.





	Description

Лириумная ломка смешивает реальность и кошмары умело, так, что не отличить, где кончается одно и начинается другое, но Каллен не перестает стараться. Опустишь руки, ослабишь хоть на мгновение контроль — и вольешься в число тех лириумных наркоманов, потерявших рассудок, что сидели вдоль каменных стен Порта в Киркволле.  
Каллен перебирает воспоминания, словно пригоршню монет, бережно стряхивает с них грязь галлюцинаций и дурных снов.  
Круг магов в Ферелдене — это утренний промозглый внутренний двор, кисловатый привкус каких-то ягод в чае, пыльный запах библиотеки и его первое Истязание.  
Командор Грэгор с уверенной и такой редкой на его лице улыбкой, беззлобные смешки Фэрриса и Энрайз, с которыми он был знаком еще с обучения, обманчиво-спокойный Амелл, остановивший в итоге Пятый Мор.  
А еще это кровь, много много крови, столько, что Каллен до сих пор задается вопросом, почему воды озера вокруг Башни не стали алыми в тот день.  
Самые страшные в его жизни вещи реальны, и лириумный морок не имеет к ним никакого отношения.  
Каллен помнит море — соленый воздух и бесконечный шторм, неутихающе подкатывающую к горлу тошноту и то мгновение, когда на горизонте впервые появились темные стены Киркволла.  
Город Цепей уже тогда показался ему слишком плохим вариантом для второго шанса, но какой у него был выбор? Бурлящим внутри злости и страху было все равно, куда выплескиваться, если уж на то пошло.  
Киркволл — это не затихающий шум моря, статуи рабов во внутреннем дворе Казематов, это испуганный шепот храмовников, это безучастное лицо Андрасте, покрытое слоем позолоты.  
Это ответственность за тех, кто рядом, это искреннее желание быть полезным, это вера в Мередит и ее методы, это первое письмо от сестры и жгучее чувство стыда за то, как далеко он оказался от человека, к которому оно было обращено.  
Киркволл — это красный лириум, сжигающий Мередит изнутри, это Гаррет Хоук, сжимающий посох, это невозможный Хоук, который смотрит ему в глаза, стоя посреди Казематов, и, кажется, сам не знает, что делать дальше.  
И это он сам, делающий шаг назад, отпускающий Защитника Киркволла, дающий ему, возможно, единственный шанс выбраться из этой войны живым.  
Это он сам, не позволяющий себе даже на мгновение задуматься о том, почему он вообще сделал то, что сделал.  
Скайхолд — это ледяной ветер с Морозных гор и рекруты, которые от него зависят, это пустые коридоры и тяжелый, подбитый мехом плащ, это постоянная пульсирующая боль, затапливающая мир вокруг ярко-алым, путающая мысли.  
Не оставляющая никаких возможностей для самообмана.  
Первое мгновение, увидев, как Хоук уверенно пересекает внутренний двор Скайхолда, Каллен думает, что его лириумный бред на этот раз достиг своего апогея, но Гаррет живой, Гаррет действительно здесь, и в очередной раз собирается сунуться в самое пекло.  
— Если бы ты предложил мне уехать с тобой, я бы согласился.  
Каллен капитулирует по всем фронтам — завтра утром эти откровения на припорошенной снегом крепостной стене он сможет списать на приступ ломки, на что угодно еще — но сейчас этих оправданий у него нет.  
— Тебе нужна эта война. Победи в ней, или проиграй — и заканчивай с этим.  
У Хоука хриплый голос и нити седины на висках, и Каллен разглядывает его, запоминая, жадно выхватывая детали в блеклом закатном свете, чтобы потом протянуть еще одну ниточку к реальности, когда зов лириума в очередной раз станет слишком силен.  
— Поверь мне, как оказалось, просто жить — тоже неплохо. Уж точно куда полезнее для здоровья.  
У Хоука громкий, уверенный смех, и неожиданно теплые на таком морозе ладони, и Каллен закрывает глаза, пока губы Гаррета касаются его лба, согревая теплом дыхания.  
— Считай, что я позвал тебя с собой. Найди меня потом, и, если оба выживем….  
Хоук не договаривает, лишь хмыкает напоследок, спускаясь вниз, и Каллен разглядывает его, запоминая, откладывая еще одно воспоминание в копилку, и замирает, вцепившись в эфес меча, впервые за последние месяцы осознавая, что не чувствует боли, не слышит песни лириума, текущего по венам.  
И в этот момент он едва ли не впервые с Пятого Мора чувствует что-то, неуловимо похожее на покой.


End file.
